The Letter
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: Letter is the cutest mode of communication! Though its old but we know old is gold, so its the best way of expressing the feelings! its an one-shot for my angel aka jaadu ki pari aka divyaa aka divyaa26! please peep in folks especially u divyaa! hope u will like it! reviews are not necessary but please no bashings! love u...
_**Hey guys. Remember me? Aisha here with a bang I guess! Well I m here for my angel aka my jaadu ki pari aka divyaa aka divyaa 26! Its her birthday gift! Yeah I know her b'day was on 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **December but I wasn't available on ff at that time, so giving her a gift now!**_

 _ **Note- Jaadu Ki Pari , m not as good as u r but still tried my level best to give u the best gift. Hope u will like it!**_

 _ **Well, again it's a KaVi fic! Since,I m a KaVian and so is my Jaadu Ki Pari, so I thought there cant be a better gift than a KaVi fic for her! Right divu?**_

 _ **So,here u go baby…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

… _ **THE LETTER…**_

*Knock* *Knock*

There was a knock on somebody's house door! It was the house of a cute and charming guy with deep brown and sparkling eyes with a lots of intensity , fair complexion and hot body structure ;). Obviously any girl could have fallen for him.

But surely there was an ANGEL made for this lovely guy whom he wanted to love madly and who would love him like insane.

He opened the door but found no one. He looked here and there but he got no clue about the person who knocked the door! But,he found something for sure on the gound. Ohh, it was a LETTER! But who would have placed a letter there and that too at 11:55 p.m., when it was all dark. Only street lights, moon light and a light outside his house were the three things due to which he was able to see that there's a letter placed very cutely on the ground!

He took the letter and said – Yeh Letter is waqt yahaan kisne chod diya? And ispe koi name bhi nai hai bhejne waale ka? Who has sent this letter and why? I guess I should go and check it out!

He went inside his house. Settled himself comfortably on a couch and gently opened the letter.

He started reading it.

It stated-

" _**Hello KAVIN, I know u are surely shocked because of this letter waala thing. Umm, well firstly I want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAVIN! HOPE YOU WOULD HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE AHEAD!MAY GOD BLESS U WITH JUST EVERYTHING!**_ __

 _ **Hey relax, you might be thinking who m I and what do I want etc. but don't worry I m not some dangerous kind of girl rathe simple girl whom you probably know really well.**_

 _ **Well, on this birthday of yours I want to tell you something really important. Umm, important for me I suppose.**_

 _ **Basically, I know you are very charming and an extremely hot CID COP. I know many girls are mad for u but you probably are their crush, they might get bored of you and might be they like you because of your looks and personality etc.. and like other girls I like you as well rather I love u.**_

 _ **But it is quite obvious that there is a huge different between my love and other girls' love.**_

 _ **The difference is that the girls love you coz of your looks,personality etc.**_

 _ **But I love u bcoz of your nature, your way of seeing the world with a different point of view… I love you bcoz of your magical and simple talks,your way of caring for your loved ones. I love you coz you accept everyone with so much love and affection. I love you coz your heart is so sweet and cute. I love you bcoz of your simplicity. I love you bcoz…bcoz… uff…bcoz of many more reasons, if I start it right now it will take me more than 5-6 hours to complete!**_

 _ **Since the day I saw u, I was lost in your deep,intense brown eyes. I was lost in you.**_

 _ **And dheere-dheere I was totally attracted towards you and your simplicity and I don't think even the force of repulsion can repel me from you!**_

 _ **I just love you like an insane person!**_

 _ **I know its not at all necessary that u'll love me and I accept this fact but I thought that you should be knowing about my feelings, so I told ya!**_

 _ **I think I didn't had the guts to say all this face-to-face that's why I sent a letter to you. Moreover,a letter,according to me,is the sweetest way of expressing the feelings of heart to someone.**_

 _ **Look,I m completely ready to know what's your opinion about my feelings. I mean what all you think and feel, I m desperate to know about that. But I don't have the guts to face a rejection probably! That's why if your answer is yes please come to the park near your house I will be waiting for you over there and if it's a no then please don't come, I will understand your answer!**_

 _ **And please lemme tell you, don't even think of forcing yourselves into this! Jo bhi ho sach hi ho please. Aisa mat karna ki mera dil na toote iske liye tum wahaan aagaye! I like honest and true guys, and probably that's one of the reasons why I love you, its bcoz you are a true and honest guy!**_

 _ **So, here I end! Hopefully you have read this letter at 12:00 a.m.!**_

 _ **Happy birthday once again and have a lovely day and party hard!"**_

(There was no name written at the end of the letter! The only thing that was written was "SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU LIKE INSANE!")

Kavin closed the letter and was just simply smiling!

He said to himself- This could have been probably the best birthday gift ever! Ohh,ye ladki bhi na sach me insane hai and buddhu bhi! Ise kya laga me nai samajh paaunga ki ye letter kisne bheja h! Tch, u are completely wrong MY ANGEL. I definitely know who are you! How the hell on earth I wont be able to guess who has written this letter! Hmmm? I m coming sweetheart. Just wait for me!

Wow! What a love. He easily guessed who was it, just by an ordinary letter! Well,for us this was an ordinary letter but for the two of them, THE LETTER was probably just everything!

(and he just smiled and walked to the garden where she called him)

.

.

.

…AT THE PARK…

A girl was sitting who truly looked like an angel. She was wearing a cute white one-piece and bcoz of the moon light and the street lights she looked like an angel. Her milky white skin glowed coz of the dim light. And her cute black eyes were easily describing her fear. The fear that he wont come. The fear that he may not be loving her. The feeling that her heart will be broken.

Her pov- I know tum nahi aaoge! Phir bhi me wait karungi tumhaara! Coz I love you na! I really love u a lot!

She waited till 10-15 mins and then she noticed that someone was coming to that park but still she was in an impression that he wont come! She believed that its someone else, its not kavin!

But she was unknown of the fact that destiny has written a lots of unexpected happiness in her life which she actually deserves!

Soon she saw that the person who was coming inside the park was kavin!

For once she considered it to be her insane imagination but still she was so so so lost in him.

Soon she realized that it wasn't dream as kavin came and stood in front of her and snapped his fingers and she came out of the trance!

She was taken aback for a moment. For her this was something beyond expectations! She wasn't able to believe that he was there!

"OMG, ye sach me yaha h. I mean seriously. I really cant believe this." She thought.

Kavin- hey PURVI. I read your letter, girl! And yeah, I read it exactly at 12!

Purvi turned her head downwards may be bcoz she was nervous and she was blushing ;).

And that's quite obvious when someone u love is standing infront of u with a LOVE LETTER u gave him, u will surely be nervous and u will be blushing for sure!

Kavin held her palms in his. She felt like some kind of electricity (zzzz-zzzz) passed through her body!

Kavin- Purvi,u gave the best gift on my birthday. Thanks a lot my ANGEL!

Purvi was awestrucked and the last word echoed in her ears!

Ohkkk,what did he just said? MY ANGEL!

Am I really his angel? Or he is trying to just make me happy?

Purvi(she looked at him and said)- Kavin,tum jhooth keh rahe ho na! ye sab tum sirf mujhe khush karne ke liye kar rahe ho na! you , in reality don't love me na! kavin please sach bolo. Jhooth mat bolo please. That hurts.

Kavin- yeah,that really hurts when u r saying the truth and the person infront of you considers it lie!

Purvi- Kavin, nai ho raha h bharosa to kya karu me?

Kavin –kaise dilaau tumhe bharosa? Ohkk wait. I m extremely sorry for my next move but I think its necessary!

She was totally confused and kavin he just held her by waist tugged her closer, closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers and kissed her. And then he separated in a minute! And purvi.. she was just dumbstrucked!

She was like *ooOoo , what just happened man!*

Kavin- Ab bhi believe nai hai kya?;) Yaar I really and truly love you! Agar abhi bhi believe nai hai to….. (he gave a naughty grin) ;)

Purvi- umm… I mean… wh-what was this a min ago! I mean tu-tumne literally…

Kavin(innocently)- see,I said sorry in advance. But I guess apne aap ko sachcha saabit karne k liye aur koi option nai tha! *making a ohh, I m so innocent look* and *making me majboor tha waala look*

Purvi(smiled at his antics)- shhh! Its ok! I love u kavin! I really do! I promise that I will be there for u whenever u will need me! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONCE AGAIN DEAR!

Kavin- waise aksar ye dialogs boys ke hote h! u are truly insane but still u are my CUTE ANGEL. I love you too. And I will also be there for u when u will need me!

She just smiled and they both hugged each other! Then they separated and shared a warm and sweet kiss, not at all intense or passionate but still full of love! And that was the moment to be captured!

Truly that LETTER by Purvi to Kavin was just everything! That is just so sweet and simple! That's called true love!

..

..

..

So, here I end guys! I know it was not that good and divya teri stories ke comparison me to kuch bhi nai tha! But still tried something!

Divya,u r one of the sweetest friend I have ever got. I don't know whether u deserve me or not coz u deserve the best but its true that I will always love to help you when you'll need me.

I love you beyond infinity and will always love you, no matter how the situations are!

Happy birthday once again!

Do lemme know how was this!

Others, if u liked it do lemme know but please don't bash as its for my angel. You can tell me my mistakes but please no bashing! Reviews are not necessary. If u feel that its worth reviewing then go ahead otherwise its completely your wish! As I write for my sake and not for reviews!

With lots of love….

Aisha!


End file.
